Archangels
The Archangels are seven powerful original angels to exist. They are God's creations, they go in that specific order: Lucifer, Archangel of Faith, Gabriel, Archangel of Truth, Raphael, Archangel of Kindness, Samael, Archangel of Wisdom, Uriel, Archangel of Hope, Amenadiel, Archangel of Justice and Michael, Archangel of Valor. History The Archangels were the first Primordial Species who were created few after Archeus asked for siblings, God created the Archangels as his virtues incarnated. Known Archangels * Lucifer: Lucifer is the oldest of the Archangels and, by extension, of the angels. Her virtue is Faith. She is the strongest of his siblings. She rebelled after Ambriel's death and her rebellion caused the First Heaven Civil War. * Gabriel: Gabriel is the second oldest of the Archangels and the current leader of Heaven. His virtue is Truth. He is the third strongest of his siblings. He took the throne of Heaven after the First Heaven Civil War. * Raphael: Raphael is the third of the Archangels and the twin of Samael. His virtue is Kindness. He is the fourth strongest of his siblings. He is the healer of Heaven. * Samael: Samael is the third of the Archangels and the twin of Raphael. His virtue is Wisdom. He is the fourth strongest of his siblings. He rebelled during the First Heaven Civil War and he's the responsible for both mankind's existence and Nephilims having been forbidden. * Uriel: Uriel is the fourth oldest of the Archangels. Her virtue is Hope. She is the third strongest of his siblings. She is Lucifer's closest friend. She is still in Heaven since the First Heaven Civil War but serves as Lucifer's spy. * Amenadiel: Amenadiel is the youngest of the Archangels and the twin of Michael. His virtue is Justice. He is the fourth strongest of his siblings. He is the closest servant of Gabriel. * Michael: Michael is the youngest of the Archangels and the twin of Amenadiel. His virtue is Valor. He is the second strongest of his siblings. He is the most popular of the Archangels. Powers and Abilities The Archangels were original angels in existence, they are the strongest angels in all of angel kind, the seven Archangels are on par with Archdemons. Each of the Archangels represent an aspect of good in all of existence and much like the Seven Deadly Sins, they can influence individuals based on their aspect. They also draw power and can bolster their natural abilities to a greater extant. Vulnerabilities Unlike regular angels, these Archangels are hardly affected by basic angelic weaknesses such as angel blade and angel swords. Angel Trap can still affect them for a short while much like how an Archdemon can only be detain by a Devil's Trap in just a short amount of time. It requires Primordial Weaponry such as an Archangel Blade, Necro-Scythe, Archdemon Blade, or anything else on that level to harm or kill an Archdemon. As Archdemons represent an aspect of good, they can be weakened by the opposite concept, Lucifer can be weakened by Disbelief, Gabriel can be weakened by Lies, Raphael can be weakened by wickedness, Samael can be weakened by Ignorance, Uriel can be weakened by Despair, Amenadiel can be weakened by Injustice and Michael can be weakened by Terror. Gallery Andariel (Eiza Gonzalez).jpg|Lucifer (Archangel of Faith/First Archangel) Gabriel (Jon Hamm).jpg|Gabriel (Archangel of Truth/Second Archangel) Raphael (Demore Barnes).jpg|Raphael (Archangel of Kindness/Third Archangel/Twin of Raphael) Erebus (Nathaniel Buzolic).jpg|Samael (Archangel of Wisdom/Third Archangel/Twin of Raphael) Uriel (Katrine De Candole).jpg|Uriel (Archangel of Hope/Fourth Archangel) Amenadiel (DB Woodside).jpg|Amenadiel (Archangel of Justice/Fifth Archangel/Twin of Michael) Michael (Logan Lerman).jpg|Michael (Archangel of Valor/Fifth Archangel/Twin of Amenadiel) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:God